In this invention, we describe the simple wireless tilt switch, which gets activated once the angle of the switch is changed. Once this switch is activated, it sends signals to a wireless remote receiver for the execution of an action or process.
There are many situations in which once the tilt switch is activated(primary action), a secondary action is required. The secondary action (for example starting or stopping of a pump, recorder or any other device) is taken by an operator. Here a transmitter is used which gets activated once the primary action takes place and sends signals to a receiver for the secondary action.
For example, in liquid chromatography, an injection valve is used for applying the sample to the separation column. The injection valve is filled with the sample and the sample is injected into the column by moving a handle. As soon as the sample is injected, it is required that the recorder be activated simultaneously to record the data. There are some injection valves available for simultaneous switching of the recorder but these can only be connected by means of wiring to the recorder or other devices. In the invention described here, no wires are needed and at the same time more than one process can be controlled and/or executed.
Similarly, there are door alarms available, which get activated by the vibration or movement of the door. The device itself produces sound or light. However, if a person is far away from the alarm system, he can not hear or see the alarm. If a wireless transmitter is built into the tilt switch, it can transmit the alarm to a wireless remote receiver, which can be virtually put in different places. The advantage of this system is that it can be used in any place without tedious wiring connections.
The invention described and claimed herein comprises a levelness sensor (for example, a tilt switch), with a built-in transmitter, which on activation sends signals to a receiver for alarm or for executing an action or process.
This tilt or vibration switch can have many applications in the research lab, industry as well as in the consumer market for our day to day lives. The advantage of this device is its simplicity in use, safety and reliability.
The various features of novelty which characterize the invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects, reference is made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which a preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.